The Myth of the Night
by terencewriter
Summary: When three friends take their first ever journey around the Sinnoh region, they run into some strange myths regarding three travelers much like themselves. After more of the myth is revealed, the Pokemon of different trainers around the Sinnoh are overcome with a dark force. This is my second story so far, please give me feedback. [I am horrible at writing summaries]


**Hey guys, TerenceWriter here for my second fanfiction. I guess I kinda wanted to do a Pokémon fanfic, I don't know why. It's probably because I started playing Pokémon Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Platinum again. Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own Stephanie, Robert [Bobby], and Katie.**

Finally Fourteen

My name is Stephanie Taylor, I'm turning 14 and I currently live in the Sinnoh region. I've got a best friend named Katie. She can be a pain sometimes, but she's really fun to be around. My other guy friend, Bobby, is really great to be with. He can be a bit overprotective sometimes. Kinda like an older brother.

Tomorrow is my fourteenth birthday. I'm really excited about it because my parents are letting me travel around with Katie and Bobby. But there's just one problem, I don't have a Pokémon yet. Sure I spend time playing with Pokémon, but I haven't gotten my own. Katie says we should just go visit Professor Rowan, but I want a unique starter, not Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup.

"You excited?" Bobby caught up to me as Katie and I walked to the park.

"Huh," I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh hey Bobby."

"What do you think of getting?" Katie asked. She obviously had too much energy.

"I dunno, something that isn't normal," I thought about my options.

"Because my folks are letting me travel with you guys," Bobby started, "They gave me my first Pokémon."

"Cool, what is it?" Katie asked.

Bobby smiled and threw out a pokeball that was almost entirely black. I think it's called a luxury ball. A red beam of light shot out and a Riolu appeared.

"Wow, I Riolu!" I said, "Where'd your parents get it?"

"My dad has some pretty powerful Pokémon," Bobby said, "He went to Iron Island and found one."

"I remember," Katie said, "He's got that Garchomp, right?"

Bobby nodded, "What have you got Katie?"

"I have a Wurmple," she giggled and took out her own pokeball.

When Wurmple appeared, he seemed a bit confused with the three of them standing there.

"He's still a bit young and doesn't know much," Katie smiled, "I can't wait to see what you get Stephanie."

I smiled, "me too."

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. My dad had to go on a business trip to the Johto region and mom went with, so I was alone. I opened the door to find that there was no one there. Clearly another case of ding-dong-ditch. Just when I was about to close the door, I spotted something on the doormat. It was a box with a letter taped to it.

I brought it inside and set it on the table. I went upstairs to get dressed and then came back to the box. I opened the letter first, it read:

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Happy birthday! Here you my birthday present to you. I know you always wanted one. _

_Sincerely_

_-Robert Adam Winters_

I smiled as I read the letter. Bobby was always a great friend and always knew what I liked. If he actually got me the Pokémon that I had always wanted, then I don't even know what to say. I slowly opened the box, revealing a brand new pokeball. Bobby had shined it before he put it in the box. I picked it up and pressed the button in the center. It opened and after the red light disappeared, standing before me was a small Ralts.

I started giggling like crazy. I had always wanted a Ralts. I don't really know why.

"Who are you?" her voice said in my head.

"That's strange," I thought, "Ralts rarely have the ability to use telepathy at this stage."

The small Pokémon kept looking up at me, or at least I think she's looking at me. Her bowl cut hair covers her eyes so you can't see what she's looking at.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said crouching down, "I'm Stephanie, I guess I'll be you're new trainer."

Ralts smiled, "How can you hear me?"

"You're using Telepathy," I explained, "It's an ability that you get when you evolve into a Kirlia. It is rarely seen in a Ralts."

Ralts giggled and climbed onto my shoulder. Just then, the doorbell rang and I heard Katie and Bobby talking outside. I opened the door with Ralts still sitting on my shoulder.

"Hey, Katie," I smiled, then I looked over at Bobby, "Thanks for the awesome present."

"Yeah, no sweat," Bobby laughed nervously. Katie elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, should we go to Rowan's Lab?" Katie asked.

"Sure, let me go and get some things," I closed the door and set Ralts on the floor, "I'll be back in a second." I raced upstairs and got my bag, my money, and my trainer card. After running back down the stairs, I found Ralts standing where I had left her. She smiled and climbed back on my shoulder. When I opened the door, Bobby and Katie were both taken by surprise.

"That was fast," Katie said.

"I know," I walked past them, "Hurry up; we can get to Rowan's Lab before noon."

"Sorry the Professor isn't here," Dawn said, "He knew you were coming but had to leave, so he told me to give you these three Pokedex's. "

"Thanks Dawn," I said as we started to leave. Then I turned back around and asked, "Do you happen to have any spare empty pokeballs?"

"I should have some in here," she said, opening a drawer. "Here you go," she said, handing each of up five pokeballs.

"Thanks," Bobby said, "See ya."

The three of us decided to stop at Route 202 and train our Pokémon a bit. We ran into a few trainers that wanted to battle us. We all took turns so that everyone could have some fun. When we finally got to Jubilife City, Ralts had leveled up to level 10, Riolu was level 15, and Wurmple had evolved into a Beautifly.

"It's getting late," Bobby said, "Me and Riolu are going to get a room at the pokecenter."

We followed Bobby through the city and finally found the pokecenter.

"Hi Nurse Joy," Katie said cheerfully, "We'd like to get two rooms."

"Absolutely," she said, "just follow Chansey"

Chansey led us to two rooms right next to each other at the end of the hallway.

"Wow," Bobby said, "All these rooms are filled up?" Chansey nodded and then left.

"Well," I said heading into the room, "See you in the morning Adam."

"Hey," Bobby cracked a smiled, "Don't call me by my middle name Fiona."

Fiona was my middle name. I managed to smile and Katie closed the door behind us.

"Someone has a crush," she said in a sing-song tone.

"You have a crush on Bobby?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"I meant you silly," she giggled and flopped onto the bed.

"Who do I have a crush on?" I asked. Ralts had fallen asleep on the way to the room, so I set her on the bed.

"Never mind," she smiled and changed into her PJ's, "we better get a good night's rest; we have a long day ahead of us." Beautifly was sleeping in the corner of the room on the couch.

"I guess you're right," I said getting into bed with my small Pokémon.

"I wonder what's in store for us tomorrow," I thought.

**So guys, what do you think? Do you think this will be a good story to continue? I don't know if I will return to my normal style of writing as the narrator. I tried to write the story out of Stephanie's prospective, but I don't know if it's any good. Please leave a review to tell me how to improve. Favorite or Follow if you enjoyed the story. I don't know when I will update because now I have two stories that I need to update. Anyways, until next time!**

**-TerenceWriter**


End file.
